miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Nino Lahiffe/Relationships
Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir At first, when Adrien introduces himself to Nino in "Stoneheart", he is not fond of him, aware that Adrien is Chloé's friend. But after seeing Adrien try to thwart Chloé's revenge on Marinette, only to come off as the culprit to Marinette, Nino's see's him in a different light. Nino asks Adrien why he didn't reveal that Chloé was the guilty one. Adrien reveals that Chloé is his only friend; Nino warms up to him by introducing himself as a gesture of friendship, realizing Adrien needs some actual friends. Adrien is Nino's best friend. They enjoy hanging out with each other, and they sit together in class. Aware of Adrien's issues with his father, Nino tries to console and help him. In order to get Adrien a birthday party, he is willing to talk to Gabriel about allowing him to have one, a request which Gabriel coldly refuses. Nino notices that sometimes it's hard for him to get in contact with Adrien, but he doesn't hold it against him or anything else, not blaming him for his father's unkindness towards him. Nino cares for his friend's safety, worried about his disappearance and pleading for Ladybug and Cat Noir to find him in "Simon Says". Whenever Nino is stressed about something, Adrien encourages him and is always willing to help him, like, for example, when Nino plans to invite Marinette out in "Animan". He becomes disappointed when Adrien is banned from coming from to school in "The Collector", but embraces him with a hug upon his return. Nino also receives notices from Adrien when he can't hang out with him and his friends seen in "Glaciator". As well as "Captain Hardrock" but is glad that his father let him come. In "Chameleon", when Nino was approached by Lila disguised as Adrien, his feelings was hurt when "Adrien" said that he didn't deserve "his", Alya's friendship, or even his cap. After his cap was returned, Nino went back to sitting beside his best friend the next day understanding it was an akumatized villain who said all those things, not him. In "Oni-Chan", he was informed by Adrien that he wasn't in love with Lila. During "Party Crasher", Nino worked together with his friends to plan a party for Adrien. Wanting to cheer up his best friend in "Felix", Nino agreed on the idea of wanting to send a video care package but when it was returned with a nasty message. He believed that Adrien would never say that at all and that the video was fake upon hearing Adrien send a thank you video. Nino was happy that he was right. The feelings Nino has for Cat Noir are that of a fanboy, finding him awesome and admiring him. He is thrilled when Cat Noir shows up shortly after Ladybug to rescue the class in "Horrificator". He mentions that he hopes that the knights haven't gone too medieval on Cat Noir in "Darkblade", and he excitedly calls out that Cat Noir has arrived to save the class in "Reflekta". He considers Cat Noir and Ladybug as pals he and any civilian can count on in any situation. In "Anansi", he helps him by distracting the villain until Ladybug arrives and helps save Cat Noir as his alter ego Carapace. In "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)", Cat Noir and Carapace help each other to defeat Riposte and The Mime while Ladybug captures two akumas showing that the two work together really well. Later episodes he continues to help him and Ladybug in their fight against Hawk Moth. As Bubbler, he prepares a birthday party for Adrien and forces some of his schoolmates to attend and have fun. However, he is not pleased with Cat Noir interfering with his plans. Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Nino and Alya appear to be friends and later they are confirmed to be an official couple in "Glaciator". During school in "Copycat", he happily agrees to Alya's request if she and Marinette can join him and Adrien to go to the movies. When Marinette isn't around to help Alya find out if Chloé is Ladybug in "Lady Wifi", she gets Nino to help, who, despite doubting Chloé would be Ladybug, assists her. The two don't always get along, however, Nino falling under Alya's fire when he admits to adding a kissing scene to her script without telling her in "Horrificator". In "Animan", when Nino tries to confess to Marinette the fact that he has a crush on her, he panics and says that he has a crush on Alya instead. After Ladybug put him in a locked cage, where he is stuck with Alya all afternoon, Nino reveals that, after spending time with Alya, he doesn't have a crush on Marinette anymore, finding that he has a lot in common with Alya. He continues being with Alya afterward, as seen when he dances with her in "Despair Bear" or putting his arm around her as they get ice cream from André as a couple in "Glaciator." He will often hold onto Alya when they are scared by akumatized villains, shown in episodes like "Reflekta" and "Captain Hardrock". He also holds Alya and voluntarily chooses to stay with her when she was kissed (infected) in "Zombizou", not wanting to leave her side. He is also seen hanging out with her on occasion seen in "Syren" and "Anansi". When Alya's sister Nora is doubtful of him, Nino vows to do anything to protect her when she is captured by Nora in her akumatized form in "Anansi", he did everything in his power as Carapace to save her. After her sister Nora has been saved, Alya is amazed that a new hero entered the scene and asks for his name, and he answered by calling himself Carapace. Once Nino returns as his normal civilian appearance, Alya admitted she saw what he did for her despite him nervously said he wasn't a hero in an effort trying to keep his identity a secret. In "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)", when Nino finds out that Alya is Rena Rouge, he is in complete awe, even complimenting her as classy. When he wonders why Alya doesn't find it strange that he's Carapace, she answers that she always knew he had the potential to be a hero. After they both transform and meet up with Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Queen Bee, they argue on whether they'd cover each other. In "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)", during the fight against Hawk Moth's army when he saw Rena Rouge take the hit for him. Nino's loyalty to her was so strong he refused to fight her only restrain her and encourage her to fight against the akuma. After Rena Rouge is akumatized to Rena Rage, Nino's distraught left him vulnerable to akumatization and Carapace became Shell Shock. In "Chameleon", Nino and Alya sit next to each other during class. When Chameleon disguised as Adrien stole his cap and said he didn't deserve the real Adrien's friendship or Alya, he was comforted by her believing he looked better without his cap. While their at field trip in "Oblivio", they were both so embarrassed about being caught by their class that they were akumatized together into Oblivio. After they were deakumatized the two apologized to their classmates for the trouble they caused. In later episodes like in "Miraculer" and "The Puppeteer 2", the two continue to still hang out and work together as their alter ego. In "Stormy Weather 2", they talked about how much their lives have changed because of Ladybug. In "Felix", he even tried to convince Alya that the video Adrien sent was fake and even tried to talk her out of attacking Adrien after she was akumatized. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Whenever they interact, Nino and Marinette seem to be friends. He answers Marinette's questions about what happened to Alya (who got suspended) during class in "Lady Wifi", and he tells her "good luck" while recording her at parent show and tell in class in "Rogercop". He even invites her to watch him on the set for The Challenge in "Simon Says". In "Animan", it is revealed that Nino likes Marinette and thinks she is cute. Nino has had a crush on Marinette ever since "Rogercop".https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/691526085977231360 However, after Nino spends a whole afternoon with Alya locked in a cage, he affirms that he doesn't have a crush on her anymore. Additionally, while they were in the zoo cage, Alya confesses to Nino that Marinette has a crush on a boy in their class; thus, Nino offers Marinette his help by saying that he will talk to whoever the boy is. The two are seen hanging out with each other in "Syren" and in "Anansi". In "Party Crasher", Nino apologizes to Marinette for the lies he told her and friends but was forgiven by her admitting that they both wanted to do something nice for Adrien. He willing to do anything for Marinette from surprise cleaning her room and to helping her deliver a gift to his best friend.https://www.instagram.com/p/B4aRQuAF1_7/https://www.instagram.com/p/B4YwlDPFzje/ Most of the time, Nino appreciates Ladybug's heroism, believing in her and Cat Noir as people he can trust in. Ladybug's arrival in "Horrificator" brings Nino a lot of joy, and he asks Ladybug in concern to help him find Adrien at the TVi studio in "Simon Says". In "Anansi", he gets encouraged by the heroine understanding that it's not always strength that saves the day but courage and determination. When Alya is in danger he is approached by Ladybug with the Turtle Miraculous and as Carapace helps the heroes defeat the titular villain. While working with Ladybug he becomes slightly doubtful of his capabilities but quickly takes to them but has a bit of trouble calling the heroine by her proper name. After the mission is over he thanks Ladybug for trusting him. During the "Heroes' Day" finale, he is called upon Ladybug to become Carapace again and is apologized to when the heroine reveals his identity to Alya. Later episodes he continues to help her and Cat Noir in their fight against Hawk Moth. In one of his Instagram post he like her new hair look calling her the Ladybug of the future or the better Ladybug and calls her a cute friend.https://www.instagram.com/p/B5Jll3-lqCh/https://www.instagram.com/p/B4qRTp0lo3m/ But when he is Bubbler, he dislikes her ruining his party and messing with his plans. Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Although aware of Chloé's feelings for Adrien and, as Bubbler, even helping her by playing slow dance music at the birthday party, Nino dislikes her and her rude, bossy personality. When Alya suspects that Chloé is Ladybug, Nino laughs it off, pointing out that no one as awful as Chloé could be Ladybug. He is also displeased by Chloé for blaming Sabrina for attempting to steal Marinette's diary instead of sharing responsibility for the crime during class president elections. In "Zombizou", he doesn't hesitate giving up Chloé to the villain's demands because of her cruel nature. In "Malediktator", he shares the pleasure of Chloé leaving for New York. He doesn't enjoy being paired with her for an art project.https://www.instagram.com/p/B38I-7hlg2S/ As his alter ego Carapace he and Queen Bee work well together seen in the "Heroes' Day" finale and "Miraculer". Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Nino acts kind and respectful towards Gabriel whenever they interact, a bit nervous talking to such a serious figure, but he is frustrated and exasperated at Gabriel's strict parenting towards Adrien. He can tell how much Gabriel's lack of involvement hurts Adrien, and he questions if the "old man" is a robot or has always been so depressing. In "The Bubbler", he meets with Gabriel to ask him to allow Adrien to have a birthday party, but he is upset when Gabriel rejects the request, calls him a "bad influence" for Adrien, and Adrien apologizes for Gabriel's behavior. However, when it appears that Gabriel gives Adrien a scarf, although it was actually Marinette's birthday gift for him, Nino admits that perhaps Gabriel can be good when least expected and lets Adrien know that he knows he doesn't see him as a bad influence like his father. Aware of his strictness in "Lady Wifi", Nino isn't too concern that Adrien must be sly and slick to get away from him. Nino is aware that Hawk Moth is responsible for the akumatized villains, but he has no idea that he is Adrien’s father. After receiving the Turtle Miraculous and becoming Carapace, he works with Ladybug and Cat Noir to stop him. Wayzz Nino meets Wayzz in "Anansi", as it was his Miraculous' power that was needed to fight the umpteenth akuma. Following Nino's amused and intrigued reaction, not at all intimidated by the kwami's presence, Wayzz explains to him the instructions to turn him into a superhero, firmly sure of Ladybug's wise choice. In "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)", when Nino and Wayzz meet each other again, they have become closer by doing a special handshake before Wayzz helps Nino transform into Carapace. As of "Miraculer" and "Party Crasher", the two continue on working together in helping their allies against Hawk Moth. Nora Césaire When Nino meets Nora in "Anansi", he tries to prove his capability to protect Alya to her, as he sees Alya being captured by her sister in her akumatized form. He fights against Anansi trying to save her and buying Ladybug time to get back, once Nora was deakumatized he earns her recognition. Max Kanté/Pegasus Nino and Max appear to be friends that work well together, in the making of Nino's film in "Horrificator" and putting together a boys-only party for Adrien in "Party Crasher". As their alter egos, Carapace and Pegasus fight beside each other as a team, with Ladybug, Cat Noir and the rest of their Miraculous holder allies. Chris Lahiffe Nino deeply loves little brother Chris affectionately calling him "little dude". But when he goes missing he goes to look for him and is thankful when Ladybug and Cat Noir bring him back safe and sound. Category:Relationships